Chen Chen
No intimate friends who understand him, grief stricken; Heartbreak Young Master, Chen Chen. He's the eldest young master of the Chen Family as well as one of the Four Great Young Masters. Appearance This youth's face was like crowned jade, with delicate features and bright eyes and graceful eyebrows. His body looked slender and tall, and his eyes hid a kind of loneliness and dispiritness. His robes fluttered lightly in the wind, and he appeared like an immortal riding atop the clouds, having an indescribable grace and handsomeness.Chapter 841 Plotline He's deeply in love with one of his maid but she got locked away by the family and he have already a marriage agreement with Zhan Mengdie. Both don't have feelings with each other and each of them have someone else they love. Story Chen Chen was a rare genius that appeared after several hundred years in the Chen Family! Only he was different from the other three great young masters. He was considered the odd one out among the Four Great Young Masters. Because this Chen Chen was actually extremely well versed in both martial arts and literature, and was very accomplished in both areas as well. His results in Xuan cultivation could be seen easily. At such a young age, he had already entered the middle stages of Sky Xuan. With just one more step, he would be at the peak of Sky Xuan! And this year, he was only 26 years old! Just looking at his cultivation talent, he was even comparable to a genius like Baili Luoyun. One could even say that if Baili Luo Yun had not met Jun Moxie, the two would not even be on the same level given a bit more time! Chen Chen was also considered the first cultivation prodigy in over 500 years that could follow in their ancestor, Chen Chong's, footsteps! Chen Chen was not only talented in cultivation; his literary talent was extraordinary, his mind was deep and scheming, and he was also well versed in music—especially in the 'three formidables'. These three formidables were the zither, flute and the xiao. When he played on those instruments, it would cause the audience to sink into the music, even forgetting to extricate themselves. He would often sigh longly, lamenting that 'although the world is vast, there isn't a single person who can match my talent for me to confide in'. For this reason, he was also nicknamed 'Hate Confidant'. And the moment this person attacked, his methods were exceedingly ruthless, without a shred of mercy. Someone once made a poem about him: "Heartbreak Young Master hate no confidant, with the last rhythm of the song, striking out and breaking hearts of men!" Everyone including the Zhan Family agreed that if Chen Chen continued to grow at his current speed, he would become the Chen Family's second Saint level expert after Chen Chong! In fact… he could even turn into a Saint King in the future! This was also a big reason why the Zhan Family had intentionally improved their relationship with the Chen Family! The other point was that Chen Chen and the pearl of the Zhan Family, their youngest daughter, the youngest cultivation prodigy of the Zhan Family and also the publicly acknowledged number one beauty in the Yu Tang Kingdom, Zhan Mengdie, were engaged to be married.Chapter 840 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Chen Family Category:Four Great Young Masters Category:Xuan Xuan Continent Category:Chrysanthemum City